1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wire harness which includes an electrical pathway and an exterior member. The present invention relates to a wire harness which includes a plurality of electrical pathways or a plurality of circuits of electrical pathways, and an exterior member into which the electrical pathways are inserted and which protects the electrical pathways, and particularly to a wire harness which has an exterior member that is formed of resin into a single pipe-like shape and that has one or a plurality of irregular portions in the pipe axial direction.
2. Related Art
A traditional wire harness is known which electrically connects, for example, high voltage apparatuses that are carried in a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle. When a recent trend is watched, the wire harness that has such a constitution and structure that wiring space is considered or component number reduction is considered is adopted.
A wire harness disclosed in JP-A-2013-211963 includes an electrical pathway and an exterior member made of synthetic resin to protect the electrical pathway. The wire harness has features in the exterior member, and has an effective structure when the wire harness is wired in a small space or a three-dimensional complicated space.
A wire harness disclosed in JP-A-2013-211963 includes an electrical pathway and an exterior member made of synthetic resin to protect the electrical pathway. The exterior member is formed into a single long pipe-like shape, and the electrical pathway is inserted from one end of the exterior member to the other end of the exterior member. After the electrical pathway is inserted, connectors are attached to the terminals of the electrical pathway that is derived from the terminals of the exterior member.
The exterior member of the wire harness disclosed in JP-A-2013-211963 has a bellows pipe part of a round (or flat) cross section and a straight pipe part of a flat cross section, and is formed into a single pipe-like shape by being resin molded to make the round bellows pipe part and the flat straight pipe part consecutive. Therefore, when the exterior member is adopted, even in a small space, it is possible to wire the wire harness if the flat straight pipe part is arranged. Further, even in a three-dimensional complicated space, it is also possible to wire the wire harness if the round (or flat) bellows pipe part is arranged.
However, when the bellows pipe part is watched, because the cross section of the above bellows pipe part is uniform, if the wiring space varies at different sites, there is a problem which is that it is difficult to cope with the issue. Further, because the cross section is uniform, if it is intended to exhibit different flexure performances, there is also a problem which is that it is difficult to cope with the issue.
Thus, the inventors of the present application attempted to, for example, change the cross section of the above bellows pipe part to solve the above problems. However, because the shape of the changed part becomes distorted, and the changed part itself has flexibility, it is found that there is a trouble which is that the flexure performance before and after the changed part becomes unstable.
The present invention is made in view of the above situations, and an object of the present invention is to provide a wire harness which, even if the wiring space varies at different sites, can cope with the issue. Further, another object of the present invention is to provide a wire harness which can make different flexure performances to be exhibited in a stable state.
Because the exterior member of the wire harness disclosed in JP-A-2013-211963 is resin-molded into a single, long pipe-like shape, water invasion is prevented in the middle portion. However, preventive measures against water invasion at the terminals of the exterior member are insufficient. Thus, the inventors of the present application attempted to attach, for example, rubber boots to the terminals of the exterior member to cover the terminals of the exterior member, but because those parts of the exterior member that include the terminals, namely, the parts corresponding to the harness terminals have a bellows pipe shape, it is found that there is a problem which is that adherence to waterproofing members such as the boots is bad.
The present invention is made in view of the above situations, and the object of the present invention is to provide a wire harness so that the adherence of an exterior member and waterproofing members can be improved.